Coeur briséraconté par Bill Turner
by Maria Turner
Summary: L'histoire du nouveau capitaine du Hollandais volant...raconté par le père de celuici
1. Chapter 1

Cœur brisé…raconté par Bill Turner

Chap. 1

Par une journée de grand vent sur le Hollandais volant. J'étais assis dans les marches et je regardais les autres travaillés. J'étais maintenant sous les ordres de mon fils William ce qui me chagrina beaucoup. Quand je les vu la première fois arrivé sur le bateau avec la cicatrice près du coeur. J'ai eu le souffle coupé, mon fils ne me parla pas pendant quelques jours. Mais un moment, il m'avait demandé si je voulais vivre libre (quitté ce bateau en fait), mais j'ai dit non. Je voulais rester près de lui, il fit un signe de tête, mais il me dit pas qu'est-ce qui la amené à être ici.

Un jour, le HV croisa la Perle Noir, je vis Elizabeth sur le bastingage le regard triste. Mon fils attaqua la Perle, je n'ai jamais vu autant de rage de la part de mon fils. J'ai réussi à monter et je pris Elizabeth et je l'emmenai sur le HV pour plus de sécurité. Elle se laissa faire et j'ai entendu de sa bouche...J'aime encore votre fils...Je me suis retourné...  
Pourquoi l'avez-vous quittez pour Jack si vous aimez encore mon fils...  
Elle ne me répondit pas, mais elle pleura. Mon fils ses arraché le coeur par amour pour elle, car il n'acceptait pas que Jack le lui prenne. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Je regardais mon fils se battre contre Jack. Il avait l'avantage...Jack reculais à chaque coup. J'entendais mon fils hurler de colère et frappait plus fort. J'ai à Elizabeth de rester sur le bateau et j'allai rejoindre mon fils. Will allait frapper le coup de grâce, mais je le retins de justesse. Il me regarda surpris...  
Ne me regarda pas ainsi mon fils, ça ne sert à rien de le tuer pour l'amour d'une femme...  
Mon fils ne dit rien et repartit sur le HV, il vit Elizabeth se précipiter vers lui. J'ai vu mon fils, malgré l'absence de coeur la serré. Je regardais Jack un instant et je suis repartit aussitôt. Le coeur de mon fils restera brisé, jusqu'au pardon...

Chap.2

Ça fait quelque mois qu'Elizabeth est avec Will, mais on travaille toujours plus fort et Eli vient nous aider et semble plus heureuse. Je me sens un peu soulager, malgré que mon fils n'a pas changer d'attitude et veux toujours abattre celui qui est la cause de ses malheurs: Jack Sparrow...Il veut qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Depuis qu'Eli est à bord, on n'arrête pas de voir le Black Pearl nous suivre un peu partout. Sacré Jack, tu veux ravoir ta bien-aimé, mais tu ne l'auras pas si facilement, le coeur de Will est caché dans la cabine de mon fils, seul moi le sais où est caché son coeur. Mon fils a commencé à changé d'apparence, ses cheveux était devenu des algues et quelques coquillage lui colla à la peau. Eli aussi avait changé de la même manière que mon fils.

J'entends un bruit sur le pont, j'ai monté. J'ai pu voir le Black Pearl qui était de nouveau à nos trousses. Ce Jack ne l'achera pas prise. Mon fils ordonna de sortir les canons, j'aidai les autres à faire ce que notre capitaine nous avait ordonné. On a réussi à toucher le navire de Jack, mais ce pirate a réussi à monter. J'ai sortit mon épée que mon fils ma donner, je le plassa en-dessous du menton de Jack. Il me regarda avec une expression qui m'aurait froid dans le dos, si j'aurais été humain. Il cria: WILLIAM TURNER!!!

Mon fils se rapprocha le sourire au lèvre, il m'ordonna de reculer. C'est ce que je fis. Je le vis se rapprocher de Jack. Il avait toujours le sourire au lèvre: Tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup mon Jack, comme tu as pas payer ta dettes envers Davy Jones...tu vas le payer à moi...

Je vis la face de Jake se décomposé, mais se reprendre. Mais Will parla plus vite que lui: Elizabeth a fait son choix Jack, elle a décidé de rester avec moi, car son amour est plus fort avec moi qu'avec un misérable fou de ton genre...

Jack: Elle m'aime Will ne l'oublie pas et le fou c'est plutôt toi. Tu étais un homme bon, pourquoi avoir décidé de remplacer Jones sur son navire...

Will: Tu as voler l'amour que je portais pour Eli et je t'en voudrais à jamais pour avoir fais ça...

Il gifla Jack au visage et ordonna à son équipage de l'emmener au purgatoire. Eli était venu me rejoindre et Jack la vit et le supplia, mais Eli resta de marbre: Arrête de me supplier Jack, on était pas fait pour être ensemble...

J'étais surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme et je vis Jack s'effondré par les parole d'Elizabeth et Will sourire de plaisirs. Tout à changer sur le Hollandais volant. Will décida de laisser le reste de l'équipage du Black Pearl sauf. Mon fils avait ce qu'il voulait, maintenant c'était le temps de la torture...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3

J'ai vu mon fils aller voir Jack. Je le suivis en silence. Will était d'une méchanceté du jamais vu pendant mon existence. Jack était dans le purgatoire et Will l'observait avec avidité. Il le voyait souffrir le martyre et émit un éclat de rire qui vous glacerait le sang. Je voyait le passer de Jack ressurgir. Le sang giclait dans tout les sens. J'ai dut sortir souvent parce que c'était très difficile à regarder, mais mon fils resta.

Je suis remonté sur le pont et je vis Elizabeth près du bastingage. J'allai près d'elle. Son regard était froide quand elle me vit, mais se radoucit un peu.

B: Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix de rester sur le HV...  
E: Non je ne le regrette pas. J'ai fait mon choix...

Son regard s'assombrit...  
E: Jack a brisé la vit de Will et ma vie également...j'ai toujours aimé votre fils et ça ne changera jamais dans le futur, malgré que Will n'a plus de coeur.je sais qu'il m'aime...  
B: Il vous aime je le sais par le regard qu'il vous donne à chaque fois qu'il vous regarde...

Elle sourit...

E: Vous êtes un homme bon Bill

Il sourit...  
Tout à coup, on pouvait entendre un bruit venir de la chambre de Will...

W: Attraper-le!!!

Il eu un branlement de combat sur tout le bateau. Jack rejoint Elizabeth...

J: Revient avec moi Eli je t'aime...  
E: Moi je ne t'aime plus Jack, alors laisse-moi tranquille...

Elle le gifla assez fort pour qu'il tombe au sol. Les autres marins l'emmenèrent de nouveau au purgatoire...

E: Faite en sorte qu'il sorte plus de là...

J'étais un peu surpris de la réaction d'Eli et je vis Will arriver et sourire à Eli et elle lui répondit par le même sourire...

W: Eli voudrais-tu devenir mon second avec mon père...  
E: Oui Will...

Je souris à mon tour...on entendit les hurlements de Jack qui venait du purgatoire...Je crois que Jack ne tiendra plus pour longtemps et deviendra l'un des autre tôt ou tard...

Chapitre 4

Depuis quelque mois, j'aidais mon fils à faire c'est plans pour attaquer d'autre navires, mais de la navy cette fois, malgré qu'il repêchait des marins dont le navire avait échoué. Il détestait la navy, il n'avait pas de place pour eux...On pouvait encore entendre Jack se plaindre...Elizabeth allait dans le purgatoire pour le regarder souffrir...

J: Aide-moi Eli  
E: Non...  
J: Pourquoi as-tu si changer???Tu m'aimais pourtant...tu m'avais choisi..  
E Je t'ai choisi à contre-coeur car je voulais la liberté...  
J: La liberté je te l'offrait...  
E: Will aussi me l'offrait...au début j'avais peur de lui car il avait changé...  
J: Il a changé Eli...il ne t'aime pas il profite de toi  
E: Il ne profite pas de moi Jack...c'est toi..même si Will n'a plus de coeur..je sais qu'il m'aime encore...il m'a pardonné...  
J: Un homme sans coeur ne pardonne jamais...  
E: Tu es l'homme sans coeur Jack, tu es un coureur de jupon et tu n'aime pas vraiment tu profite de la naïveté des jeunes femmes...  
J: La seule femme que je n'ai pas profité c'est toi Eli...

Elizabeth partit à rire...d'un rire cruel...

E: Tu as profité de moi de ma naïveté comme tu l'as fait avec Will...tu es un pirate...tu rafle tout...même les biens de tes propres amis...  
J: Will t'a pourri l'esprit avec ses sornettes...  
E: Non il ne m'a rien dit c'est plutôt moi qui as vu entendu tout ce que tu faisais...Je crois que Barbossa avait bien raison de te laisser seul sur une île...

Jack se leva et se rapprocha d'Eli...

J: Il faut que tu vois la vérité Eli..je t'aime et rien ne pourra changé celà...

Il l'embrassa de force et la força à rester près de lui.

Quand j'arrivais dans le purgatoire je vis Elizabeth se débattre de l'étreinte de Jack. Je me suis précipité, j'avais apporté un fouet pour Eli, mais je l'utilisa et fouetta Jack...

B: Lâche là Jack

Jack recula et Eli se rapprocha de moi..

E: Merci  
B: Ça m'a fait plaisirs...remonte Will à besoin de tes conseils  
E: D'accord...

Je vis sortir Eli, je me suis retourné vers Jack. Je le regardais d'un regard calme...

J: Pourquoi m'as-tu fouetté Bill???  
B: Tu n'as plus le droit de la touché Jack...  
J:...  
B: Une chance que c'est moi qui est venu, si ça aurait été Will...  
J: Qu'est-ce qui m'aurait fait???Me tuer peut-être...  
B: On peut dire ça oui ou bien demander à Tia de te transformer en crapaud...

Je souris à cette penser...

J: Tia, elle m'aurait rien fait...  
B: Tu crois...tu lui a pris bien des chose et te fera payer pour ce que tu lui a pris...

Je commençai à fouetter Jack avec plus de force sous le regard de mon fils qui avait tout entendu. Jack hurlait de douleur a chaque coup de fouet...

à suivre...


End file.
